Various commercially available embodiments of modular housing walls for telecommunications devices are already known from the prior art. For example, DE 19709460 C2 discloses a housing for outdoor use for accommodation of electronics, in particular of telecommunications and data technology components, with the electronics being surrounded in a hermetically sealed form by a first inner housing, and a second outer housing being arranged in the first inner housing in such a way that a cavity is formed between the housings, with the second outer housing being formed by hollow profiled rails which are detachably attached to the first inner housing, and the hollow profiled rails are formed with attachment means, by means of which the hollow profiled rails can be hooked in on the inner housing and are arranged such that they are externally inaccessible when assembled. One disadvantage of this housing wall which is described in the prior art is that the configuration and form of the hollow profiled rails cannot be varied without restrictions. In fact, the hollow profile structure in its own right necessitates a specific external shape of the housing wall. Furthermore, the hollow profiled rails have a quite complex design, for which reason housing walls such as these are not very advantageous as a simple standard embodiment of a housing wall for telecommunications devices, because of their high manufacturing costs. Another disadvantage is the fact that the housing generally cannot be assembled without the use of tools.